The Secret
by daisyduke80
Summary: Riley's sister comes visiting bearing bad news and secret about Riley. What is the secret? and the bad news? Read and find out. See if you can figure out the mystery in the
1. Reunion

1_**Author's Note: This is just an idea that popped in my head. It is the longest story I have written so far. It is sort of like Forever moments but not exactly. But if the author does review and feels like I stole her idea, I will remove it. Oh and if my English teacher, Mrs. Campamore, is reading this, sorry for the delay. Read and Review!!!!!!!!!!**_

**Chapter 1**

Morning rose upon the Gates mansion. Ben Gates awoke as sunshine poured in through his bedroom and danced across his face. He slipped his robe on and exited quietly so not to wake his wife, Abigail. He went downstairs and found Riley sitting in the living room,with a bowl of cereal, and watching cartoons. A very Riley thing to do on a Saturday.

"Morning Riley," Ben yawned.

"Morning Ben," Riley muttered.

Ben went into the kitchen and started making coffee while the radio played. Abigail walked in as the coffee was finishing.

"Morning," she yawned.

As Abigail made her coffee, their wedding song came on. Abigail didn't notice, but Ben did. He walked over to Abigail and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"_The smile on your face lets me know that you need me  
There's a truth in your eyes sayin' you'll never leave me  
The touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall  
You say it best when you say nothing at all," _he whispered into her ear.

Abigail smiled. She turned around and kissed him. They didn't notice Riley walking in.

"Get a room you two," Riley stated sarcastically.

Ben and Abigail broke away.

"We have one, you should learn to knock before entering," Abigail determined.

"It's a kitchen. You don't have to knock before you enter a kitchen," Riley made known.

Ben and Abigail laughed. Just then the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" Riley called as he went to the door.

He opened it and gasped. There was a woman standing there. She was about 5'6" with deep brown eyes and brown hair that came down to her shoulders. She looked to be about 27 or 28. She wore a tight red shirt with long sleeves and hip hugger jeans and cowboy boots.

"Please be looking for me," Riley stated finally finding his voice.

"Oh Riley. I haven't seen you in so long, you barley remember me," the girl laughed, "It's me. Jasmine. Your sister."


	2. Bad News

1_**Author' s note: here is the next chapter. FYI Jasmine is Riley's older sister. Read and Review!!!!!!**_

**Chapter 2**

Riley just stared at his sister in surprise.

"Jaz?" he asked calling her by her old nick name, "is it really you?"

"Yeah. Duh," Jaz remarked.

"Hey Riley. Who is this?" Ben asked as he walked beside Riley.

"My sister," Riley stammered.

"Hey," she greeted.

She turned her attention back to Riley.

"Can we talk?" she asked.

"I don't know if I want to talk to you after what happened," Riley remarked angrily.

"Riley can we please drop that?" she asked.

"NO WE CAN'T! HOW COULD YOU JUST LET THEM HURT ME!?" Riley yelled.

"I TRIED TO HELP YOU BEFORE YOU WENT, BUT NO YOU SAID YOU HAD IT UNDER CONTROL!" Jaz yelled back.

"YOU COULD HAVE FOLLOWED ME!" Riley yelled.

"Listen I just wanna talk," Jaz replied in a calm tone.

"NO I DON'T WANNA..." Riley started to say but was cut off by Jaz.

"RILEY! MOM AND DAD ARE DEAD!" She yelled.

Riley stopped staring at his sister in disbelief. Then darkness consumed his mind.


	3. Was it a Dream?

**_Author's Note: the song in this chapter is "You'll be in My Heart." by Phil Collins._**

**Chapter 3**

"Riiiileeey," Ben's voice called softly.

Riley moaned and his eyes fluttered opened. He found himself in the living room laying on the couch with Ben, Abigail, and Jaz's faces above him.

"What happened?" he asked groggily.

"You fainted," Abigail broke in.

Riley suddenly remembered why he did. He slowly sat up and grabbed his sister's hand. He looked into her eyes.

"It's not true. Tell me it's not true," Riley whispered his eyes and voice filled with sadness.

"I'm sorry Ri. It's true. They were in the car Thursday morning driving from South Carolina to come visit you. Somebody ran them into the wall on the highway. The car exploded. They never made it out. No one knows who did it," Jaz explained sadly.

Riley squeezed his eyes shut and let his drop to his chest. He pinched the bridge of his nose as tears came down his cheeks and his shoulders began to shake. Jaz sat down beside him on the couch and bought his head down to her chest as she wrapped her arms around him. She too had tears in her eyes. Ben and Abigail went back to the kitchen to make more coffee. Abigail was crying silently. Jaz started rocking Riley back and forth whispering,

"It's alright. I'm here. We'll be okay."

Just like she did when bullies would tease Riley at school. Riley was sobbing uncontrollably. Jaz shifted and layed down on the couch. Riley laid down between her and the couch. His arm under her and the other laying across her stomach. His head on her chest. Jaz had her one arm around Riley's shoulders and the other holding his face. She started singing a song she always used to sing to calm Riley down.

_Come stop your crying it will be alright._

_Just take my hand hold it tight._

_I will protect you from all around you._

_I will be here don't you cry. _

_For one so small you seem so strong._

_My arms will hold you keep you safe and warm._

_This bond between us can't be broken._

_I will be here don't you cry._

_Cause you'll be in my heart._

_Yes you'll be in my heart._

_From this day on now and forever more. _

_You'll be in my heart. _

_No matter what they say._

_You'll be right here in my heart._

_Always._

_Why can't they understand the way we feel?_

_They just don't trust what they can't explain._

_I know were different but deep inside us, were not that different at all._

_Cause you'll be in my heart._

_Yes you'll be in my heart._

_From this day on now and forever more. _

_You'll be in my heart. _

_No matter what they say._

_You'll be right here in my heart._

_Always._

_Don't listen to them cause what do they know._

_We need each other to have to hold. _

_They'll see in time. _

_I know._

_When destiny calls you, you must be strong._

_I may not be with you, but you got to hold on. _

_They'll see in time._

_I know we'll show them together._

_Cause you'll be in my heart._

_Believe me you'll be in my heart. _

_From this day on now and forever more. _

_You'll be in my heart. _

_No matter what they say._

_You'll be right here in my heart._

_Always._

_Always._

_I'll be with you._

_I'll be there for you always._

_Always and always._

_Just look over your shoulder._

_Just look over your shoulder._

_Just look over your shoulder._

_I'll be there always._

Riley's sobs died down and soon he was fast asleep. Jaz carefully got up and covered him with a blanket. She saw the way Ben and Abigail went, and went that way to kitchen. It was time to explain the other reason she was here.


	4. The Real Reason

1

**Chapter 4**

Jaz walked into the kitchen and saw Ben and Abigail sitting at the counter on stools with cups of coffee. They looked up when she came in.

"How's Riley?" Ben asked.

"He's fine. He's sleeping right now," Jaz reassured as she sat down across from them.

"Want some coffee?" Abigail asked.

"Sure. Just make sure it's black," Jaz replied.

Abigail got her cup of coffee and handed it to her.

"Thanks," Jaz murmured.

They sat in silence for awhile.

"Is there something you wanted to talk about?" Ben asked.

"Yeah. I didn't come just to tell Riley about our parents. I came for another reason too," Jaz confirmed.

"Well what is it?" Abigail asked.

"I also came to tell him about a treasure that now belongs to us," Jaz replied, "Called the Treasure of the Coven."

"What is it exactly? And how are you two linked to it?" Ben asked.

"Well my family was part of a secret society in Homes, Libya. Everybody in that society had a special power. Our ancestor of the society was the Key to the treasure," Jaz explained.

"How was she the key?" Abigail asked.

"She had a ring that when brought to the door of the treasure, would glow bright red and make great power flow thru the person wearing the ring. If it was the right person, then the power would over take the person and the person would start chanting in Latin and the door would open. The person would be unaffected by any power. If it was the wrong person, the ring would drain the life out of the person," Jaz paused to let this sink in.

"Well what happened?" asked Abigail.

"How do you know all this?" Ben asked. (Well duh Ben!)

"Well our ancestor was accused of putting a curse on the king of that time and was burned at the stake. Her ashes were put in the Atlantic Ocean and the ring was given to her son," Jaz answered, "now to answer your second question, the day before my parents died, my dad came and told me about all of this. It is almost as if he knew what was going to happen. He gave me the ring and told who the key was," Jaz explained.

"Who is it?" Abigail asked.

"Riley," Jaz whispered.

"What does that mean?" Ben asked.

"It means I have to be the one who opens the door to get the treasure."

They all turned their heads and saw Riley standing at the door. Unbeknownst to anyone a certain blonde English man was outside in the trees.

"Thank you for that infromation."


	5. ApologiesPlanning

1

**Chapter 5**

"Riley. You heard all of that?" Jaz asked.

"Yeah. And dad was right. It has to me who opens the door," Riley affirmed, "but we are not doing it until after the funeral."

"Alright Riley," Jaz agreed.

Riley sat next to Jaz after getting himself a cup of coffee. They were in silence once again.

"What was that argument about when you first came to the door?" Ben asked.

"Well a few bullies were giving me trouble in my junior year, so one day I agreed to meet and have a fight with them," Riley explained, "Jaz was out of school by then, but found out. She tried to help but I told her I could handle it. I was wrong."

"He came home with at black eye, bruised ribs, a bloody nose, and a broken wrist," Jaz finished.

"I blamed her since she wasn't there," Riley brought forth, "and I'm sorry."

"It's alright Ri," Jaz sighed putting an arm around her younger brothers shoulders and squeezing them.

"Do you need us to do anything?" asked Abigail.

"No not really. I think we have it," Jaz hastened to say.

Ben showed Jaz the guest room, then he and Abigail went to their room to get dressed. After Riley got dressed, he joined Jaz in her room to discuss the plans. They were going to have the funeral on March 20th and the wake would be at their house in South Carolina. Riley and Jaz told Ben and Abigail they could come, but Ben and Abigail insisted that Riley and Jaz both needed this time to be with each other and comfort each other. It was set that the two would fly out Monday so they can get everything set by Thursday. Riley and Jaz sat in silence in Jaz's room for awhile.

"It's strange," Riley pointed out.

"What is?" Jaz asked.

"Just... they're gone. When you think about it, it's just unbelievable," Riley explained.

"I know. I keep thinking about them. They're just gone. I mean... it's just hard to explain what you feel when someone you love goes away," Jaz explained.

"I know," Riley replied.

Abigail came and got there a few hours later for dinner.


	6. Saying Goodbye

1

**Chapter 6**

Monday came way to fast. Ben and Abigail took the day off work to make sure Riley and Jaz were ready and got to the airport safe.

"Are you ready?" Ben asked as Jaz and Riley came down the stairs with 4 suitcases.

"Yeah I think so," Riley confirmed.

Ben, Abigail, Riley, and Jaz got into Ben's car. Riley and Jaz got in the back, Abigail in the passenger, and Ben drove. When they got there and through security, Jaz and Riley got ready to board the plane.

"Well this is it," Riley breathed.

"Yeah. You call us when you get there and if you need us out there then don't hesitate to call either. No matter what time it is," Abigail voiced.

"We will," Jaz confirmed.

Abigail hugged Jaz and whispered, "It was nice to meet you."

"It was nice to meet you too," Jaz whispered.

Abigail then hugged Riley. Ben shook Jaz's hand.

"It was nice to have met you," Ben restated.

"You too," Jaz replied.

Ben then hugged Riley. Jaz and Riley bid their last goodbyes and boarded the plane. The plane took off with Ben and Abigail watching sadly.


	7. Home

1

**Chapter 7**

The plane landed 2 hours later. Jaz and Riley took a taxi to their old house. When they got there, they both had tears in their eyes. Jaz found the hiding key under the welcome mat and got them in. There house wasn't much. It was a 2 story blue house in Columbia. 3 bedrooms, 1 bathroom, a living room, family room, dining room, kitchen, laundry room, and an unfinished basement. Jaz and Riley stood in the living room just staring.

"Well home sweet home," Riley joked trying to lighten the mood, "And that wasn't a good thing to say."

"It's alright," Jaz sighed, "I bet I still know where my room is."

"Bet you five bucks you don't," Riley baited.

"Your on," Jaz challenged.

Riley and Jaz went upstairs. Jaz tried the first door her eyes laid on.

Bingo! There was her room.

"I win! Pay up!" Jaz announced.

"Man!" Riley explained pulling out 5 dollars, "That is not fair!"

"Is too!" Jaz shouted.

Riley tried the next door and found his room. It was blue, with a green chair by the window, a black AC/DC poster on one of the walls, and his bed to his right. He immediately jumped face first on to his bed.

"I'm home!" he yelled.

"Oh it's so dramatic!!!!!" Jaz yelled sarcastically.

Jaz announced she was going to start making calls. Riley looked all through the stuff he left behind. Soon he got bored and got up the courage to go to his mom and dad's room. He opened the door and let a tear slip. Their bed was neatly made and everything was in it's place. Riley took his mom's jewelry box and sat down on the bed. He opened it and went though the jewelry box. There was their two class rings from high school, his mother's heart necklace, his dad's blue stone necklace, his mom's bracelets, and his dad's military dog tags. He turned around and saw Jaz at the door. She walked over and sat next to him tears streaming down her face. Riley pulled out his mom's heart necklace.

"She would have wanted you to have this," Riley whispered though his tears, "Mom would have wanted you to have this."

Riley placed the necklace in Jaz's hand. Jaz pulled out their dad's military dog tags.

"And dad would have wanted you to have these," she whispered through her tears.

She placed them in Riley's hand. They hugged each other and cried.


	8. Trouble!

1_**Author's Note: I'm sorry it is so short but longer chapters are on the way. After this chapter I'm going to take off for a day to finish my Dukes story. Maybe I'll get lucky and finish that today and get back to this. R&R!**_

**Chapter 8**

Ben and Abigail received Riley's phone call around four o clock. Once they found out he made it there safe, they got ready for a party that their friend was throwing. They were going to cancel their night out, but they figured it would be good for them to get out and get their mind off of things.

"Are you sure we should go out? What if Riley calls and needs something?" Abigail asked.

"Abigail. He is going to be fine. He is away just for this week. And he knows our cell phone numbers. So stop worrying," Ben comforted.

"I hope your right and somebody doesn't come out of the blue and tries to kill us or him," Abigail stated.

"Well now you jinxed it," Ben joked.

"Not helping," Abigail warned.

"Well you did," Ben stated.

As they were driving, somebody cut them off and ran them on to the side of the road.

"What is your problem!" Ben yelled as he and Abigail got out of the car.

The driver stepped out.

"Oh you won't have to worry about that," he smirked.

Just then, two people came up behind Ben and Abigail and grabbed them. They put rags over Ben and Abigail's mouths and noses. The last thing Ben remembered before darkness became his world, was a blonde man standing in front of him with a British accent.

"I've got you now Gates," the voice stated.


	9. The Funeral

1_**Author's Note: I don't know if you are allowed to sing at a funeral but in this story you are. The two songs are "When I get Where I'm Going" by Brad Paisley. And "I Hope You Dance" by Lee Ann Womack. Tissue warning. R&R!!!!!!!**_

**Chapter 9**

It was Thursday and Riley was in his room getting ready. He had shown everybody in, because Jaz refused to come out of her room. After getting a million bear hugs and 'I haven't seen you in forevers.' Riley went to go get ready. As soon as he was finished, he went to go get Jaz. He found the door to her room open so he peered in. Jaz sat at her mirror wearing black slacks , dress shoes, knee highs, and a grey V-cut shirt. Riley figured she would wear something like that since she never wore dresses or skirts. She was brushing her hair softly and slowly. Just staring into the mirror.

"Jaz. It's time to go," Riley made known.

"I'm not going," Jaz stated plainly.

Riley walked over and stood behind her.

"Why not?" he asked.

"Because if I go that means they're not coming back," Jaz chocked as tears came to her eyes.

Riley came to the side of the chair and knelt down. He turned Jaz so she was facing him.

"Jaz look at me," he whispered.

Jaz lifted her head up to meet his deep blue eyes.

"You have to go. You have to say goodbye," Riley whispered.

"But I don't want to," Jaz cried.

"I know. I don't want to either," Riley coaxed, "but we have to. We need to let go."

"I don't know if I can," Jaz cried.

"Yes you can. And I'll be right there with you. We will help each other get through this," Riley comforted, "are you ready?"

"I guess," Jaz whispered.

Jaz and Riley went downstairs and everyone went to the church. Two sliver caskets sat in front of the church closed. Everybody piled in after Jaz and Riley took their place in the first pew. The preacher took the stand.

"We are here today to bid farewell to two loved ones. Mary Ann Poole and Christopher Lee Poole," he preached.

Everybody sat there as the preacher did the funeral. It was finally time for Jaz and Riley to say their good byes. Riley went first.

"It is very hard to stand up here and say good-bye to my parents," he began, "I loved them a lot. There were times I hated to admit I was their son, but that doesn't matter now. There is a song that my dad requested to me on time to sing at his funeral. Right now I would like to do that."

Riley sat on a stool behind the two caskets and a microphone was placed in front of him. The preacher handed him an acoustic guitar that Riley requested be brought. Riley strummed the guitar and started singing.

_When I get where I'm going  
On the far side of the sky  
The first thing that I'm gonna do  
Is spread my wings and fly_

I'm gonna land beside a lion  
And run my fingers through his mane  
Or I might find out what it's like  
To ride a drop of rain

[Chorus  
Yeah when I get where I'm going  
There'll be only happy tears  
I will shed the sins and struggles  
I have carried all these years  
And I'll leave my heart wide open  
I will love and have no fear  
Yeah when I get where I'm going  
Don't cry for me down hereI'm gonna walk with my grand daddy  
And he'll match me step for step  
And I'll tell him how I missed him  
Every minute since he left  
Then I'll hug his neck

[Chorus  
Yeah when I get where I'm going  
There'll be only happy tears  
I will shed the sins and struggles  
I have carried all these years  
And I'll leave my heart wide open  
I will love and have no fear  
Yeah when I get where I'm going  
Don't cry for me down here

So much pain and so much darkness  
In this world we stumble through  
All these questions I can't answer  
So much work to do

But when I get where I'm going  
And I see my maker's face  
I'll stand forever in the light  
Of his amazing grace  
Yeah when I get where I'm going  
There'll be only happy tears  
Hallelujah  
I will love and have no fear  
When I get where I'm going  
Yeah when I get where I'm going

As he finished, with tears rolling down his cheeks and landing on the guitar, people were silently clapping. He stepped down and took his seat. Jaz went next.

"Well Riley basically said everything I wanted to say. I did love my parents and will miss them dearly. I also have a song that my mom wanted me to do at her funeral. I would like to do that now," Jaz voiced.

She walked over and handed a music sheet to the piano player. She stood at the microphone behind the two caskets where Riley had stood. The piano started playing and she started singing.

_I hope you never lose your sense of wonder  
You get your fill to eat  
But always keep that hunger  
May you never take one single breath for granted  
God forbid love ever leave you empty handed  
I hope you still feel small  
When you stand by the ocean  
Whenever one door closes, I hope one more opens  
Promise me you'll give faith a fighting chance_

And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance  
I hope you dance  
I hope you dance

I hope you never fear those mountains in the distance  
Never settle for the path of least resistance  
Living might mean taking chances  
But they're worth taking  
Lovin' might be a mistake  
But it's worth making   
Don't let some hell bent heart  
Leave you bitter  
When you come close to selling out  
Reconsider Give the heavens above  
More than just a passing glance

And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance  
I hope you dance  
(Time is a real and constant motion always)  
I hope you dance  
(Rolling us along)  
I hope you dance  
(Tell me who)  
I hope you dance  
(Wants to look back on their youth and wonder)  
(Where those years have gone)

I hope you still feel small  
When you stand by the ocean  
Whenever one door closes, I hope one more opens  
Promise me you'll give faith a fighting chance

And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance  
Dance  
I hope you dance  
I hope you dance   
(Time is a real and constant motion always)  
I hope you dance   
(Rolling us along)  
I hope you dance  
(Tell me who)  
(Wants to look back on their youth and wonder)  
I hope you dance  
(Where those years have gone)

(Tell me who)  
I hope you dance   
(Wants to look back on their youth and wonder) (Where those years have gone) 

As she ended, people silently clapped. As she took her seat, the preacher opened the top half of the caskets to reveal the faces and upper bodies of Mary and Christopher. Everybody lined up in the aisle way to pass the casket and say goodbye. Some put flowers in the caskets. Others just past and whispered,

"I love you."

The caskets were loaded in the hearses and lead the way to the cemetery. When they got to the cemetery, the preacher said one more prayer, and the caskets were lowered into the ground. Riley and Jaz held onto each other. They went back to the house for the wake. That night, Jaz and Riley sat in the living room, sipping hot chocolate, crying softly, holding each other, and watching old home videos.

_Christmas 1983 Jaz: 9 Riley:5_

_Riley and Jaz were opening gifts and Riley just opened his new Bugs Bunny stuffed animal. Their dad was controlling the camera._

"_Mommy look I got Bugs Bunny! I got Bugs Bunny!" Riley shouted._

"_I know. I guess Santa must of found out you wanted it," Mary acknowledged. _

"_Oh please I got way better. I got the new bike I always wanted," Jaz gloated._

"_Oh yeah well can your bike do this?" Riley asked._

_Riley hit Jaz in the head with the Bugs Bunny doll and took off running._

"_Yeah you better run!" Jaz yelled back._


	10. Enemy Returns

1

**Chapter 10**

Ben awoke with a pounding head. He went to touch his head, but soon realized he was tied to a chair. He looked around and saw Abigail next to him. She too was tied to a chair and still knocked out. He tried to call out to her, but soon realized he had a cloth tied around his mouth as a gag.

'How did we get here?' Ben thought, 'the last thing I remember is getting run of the road while going to that party. Thanks God it was casual dress.'

Ben tried to remember what happened next. He didn't have to wait to long for an answer. The door to the room they were in opened. The person walked over and stood in front of Ben. Ben's face turned to a mix of horror and anger. There standing in front of him was Ian Howe.

"Hello Ben. Have a nice nap?" he asked sarcastically.

Ben really wanted to yell something back at him. If he didn't have the gag in his mouth he would.

"Sorry I had to bring you here in such a rough manner. But then again you would never have come freely," Ian stated, "Now I know you are wondering why you are here. Well the thing is, I've been spying on your house all week, waiting for the perfect moment to grab one of you. When Riley's sister showed up and told you about the treasure of the Coven, I decided to go after that."

Ian stopped so Ben could consume all of this. He then continued.

"What I need you to do is call Riley and tell him my deal," Ian stated.

Ian gave the signal to his henchmen, Paul, to remove Ben's gag. As soon as he did, Ben started.

"There is no way on earth I would help you get a treasure that rightfully belongs to Riley and his family!" he yelled.

Ian pulled out a gun and pointed it to Abigail.

"Do it or watch your sweet heart die," Ian threatened.

Ben stopped.

"Alright. Just don't hurt Abigail," Ben pleaded.

Ian took out his cell phone and called Ben's mansion. He put it to Ben's ear.

'God forgive me,' Ben thought.

"Hello?" Riley asked.


	11. The Deal

1

**Chapter 11**

Sunday morning, Jaz and Riley were on a plane heading back to Washington D.C. Jaz decided she would go back to the Gates' mansion to stay for a few weeks. Also to help Riley find the treasure. Once they landed and got their baggage, they took a cab back to the mansion. Riley called the mansion twice but no one answered. They pulled up to the front of the house.

"Abigail's car is here, but Ben's isn't. I wonder why she didn't answer," Riley noted.

They walked up to the and Riley used his key to let them in.

"Hello? Anyone here?" Riley yelled.

He and Jaz checked the whole house.

"They're not here," Jaz brought forth.

"They're not answering their cell phones either," Riley added, "I'm worried."

Just then, the phone in the kitchen started ringing. Riley rushed to answer it with Jaz behind him.

"Hello?" Riley asked when he answered it.

"Riley? It's me Ben," the other voice replied.

"Ben? Where are you two?" Riley asked.

"Ian has us. Listen Riley he wants the treasure of The Coven. But don't listen to him. I mean it. Don't make any kind of deal. Don't!" Ben yelled as the phone was pulled away.

"Ben?" Riley asked worried.

In the back round, Riley heard a muffled voice that ordered,

"Put his gag back on."

Another voice came on the line.

"Hello Riley ," it greeted with a British accent.

"Ian," Riley acknowledged, "what do you want with them?"

"To get you to give me the treasure. Don't bother covering, I've been spying on the mansion all last week so I know," Ian made known.

"Ian I swear if you hurt them I'll..." Riley began but Ian cut him off.

"What? What will you do? Because if you tell the FBI or police about this, your friends will die," Ian threatened.

Riley stopped.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"Well now that you have asked," Ian began, "I want the treasure of the Coven. You help me get it and I'll let your friends go."

"Fine. But I need time to figure out exactly where it is," Riley agreed.

"Fine. You have 24 hours. Then I'll contact you," Ian replied.

The line went dead. Riley hung up the phone and slammed his fist down on the counter.

"Who was it Ri?" Jaz asked.

"Remember how I told you about Ian?" Riley asked.

Jaz nodded.

"Well he has Ben and Abigail. He won't let them go until we help him get the treasure of the Coven," Riley explained.

"But we can't!" Jaz exclaimed.

"I know. We'll figure out something. But we can't tell the FBI or police," Riley replied, "Where did you put the ring dad gave you?"

"In my suit case. I'll get it," Jaz answered.

A few minutes later, Jaz came down with a little black box. She gave it to Riley, who opened it. It was a little dark red stone on a gold band. He slipped it on his finger. When he did, he felt real powerful.

"Whoa," he whispered.

"What?" Jaz asked.

"I just feel more powerful," Riley answered, "did dad ever tell you where exactly the treasure is?"

"No I just know it's in Homes, Libya," Jaz answered, "but he did give me this riddle." Jaz pulled a little piece of paper out of the box. Riley read it:

"_Earth, Water, Fire, and Wind._

_Elements of magic protect this ground._

_Protect this Marker._

_Until the Chosen One comes and revels your secret."_

"What does that mean?" Jaz asked, "I understood the 4th line, but what does the rest mean?"

"I don't know," Riley answered.

They stood there for a minute in silence. Each lost in their thoughts.

"I think that Protect this Marker means the grave marker of our ancestor," Riley gussed.

"But our ancestor was burned at the stake," Jaz reminded.

"I know," Riley muttered.

"Wait a minute dad said that even though they burned her, they built a tomb under the ground where the treasure is, and they put a grave marker for her on top of the tomb," Jaz explained.

"Which means where ever the marker is, is where the treasure is," Riley realized.

"But we have to wait until Ian calls," Jaz reminded.

"I know," Riley responded, "Looks like I have time to work on the rest of my plan."

"What plan?" Jaz asked confused.

Riley picked up the phone again and dialed a number.

"Hello?" asked the voice from the other line.

"Yes. Could I speak to Agent Sandusky?" Riley asked, "Tell him it's urgent."


	12. Riley's Powers

1_**Author's Note: I keep forgetting to say this in all my stories, but I don't anything expect the plot and Jaz. Though I wished I owned Riley. Any thing from the show Charmed I don't own either. R&R!!!**_

**Chapter 12**

The next morning at 10:00, Ian called. Riley answered.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Hello Riley," Ian answered, "do you know where we need to go?"

"Yes. We need to go to Homes, Libya. In the desert. That is all I am telling you," Riley informed.

"Fine. Meet me at the airport today at 4:00 p.m," Ian answered.

He hung up. Riley and Jaz went to pack again and went to the airport.

"I can't believe you are going through with this," Jaz stated.

"I have to," Riley replied, "I can't let Ben and Abigail die."

"Well what about the treasure Riley?" Jaz asked, "We are the rightful owners and protectors. We can't give it to Ian."

"That is where my plan comes in," Riley made known.

"What plan?" Jaz asked.

"You'll find out," Riley smiled.

"Sooner than you think," Jaz replied, _"For those who want the truth revealed open hearts and secrets unsealed. From here to location, I will know Riley's secret demonstration."_

"What did you do?" Riley asked.

"I'm a witch. I cast a spell on you," Jaz answered, "Now tell me your plan."

Riley spilled his guts.

"You think it'll work?" Jaz asked.

"I hope," Riley replied, "Now why don't I have a powers?"

"You do," Jaz answered, "You can move objects with your mind."

"Really?" Riley asked.

"Yeah," Jaz answered, "move that box of tissues. Just look at it and concentrate."

Riley looked at the box of tissues on the dashboard stealing a glance at the road every now and then. Soon the box was lifting of the dashboard.

"Whoa," Riley whispered.

He broke his concentration and the box went back to the dashboard. They were silent the rest of the way.


	13. Getting There

1

**Chapter 13**

When Riley and Jaz arrived at the airport, they saw Ian, Ben, Abigail, and some of Ian's goons waiting for them. Riley and Jaz went over to them.

"Ah nice to see you made it," Ian acknowledged.

Riley stole a glance to Ben and Abigail. They seemed to be okay. Jaz sat next to them.

"Now Riley tell me what we need to do when we reach Homes," Ian demanded.

"We need to go out to this old abandon cemetery in the desert that is near the coast of the Mediterranean Sea," Riley explained, "We are looking for a marker that is marked with an encryption. I don't know what we'll do from there."

"Excellent. Well better get your carry on luggage. Looks like were boarding," Ian disclosed.

Everyone grabbed their luggage and boarded the plane. Jaz and Riley sat next each other, Ian and his goon, Paul sat behind them, Ben and Abigail were in front of them, and Ian's goons, Jack and Shawn, were in front of them. After they took off, Riley leaned forward.

"Are you guys okay?" Riley asked Ben.

"Yeah. He didn't do anything to us," Ben whispered, "so do you have a plan?"

"Yeah sort of," Riley whispered.

"That is so comforting," Abigail whispered from her seat.

"Hey leave me alone," Riley shot back, "just don't worry. It will work... I hope."

"Once again _really _comforting," Abigail whispered sarcastically.

"Hey you have a plan? Cause I'm all ears," Riley whispered.

Abigail stopped and looked out the window.

"Yeah that's what I thought shut up," Riley stated sarcastically.

Ben clunked Riley on the head.

"Hey. What was that for?" Riley asked.

"Don't tell her to shut up," Ben whispered back.

"Well tell her to leave me alone," Riley whispered.

Riley leaned back in his chair. Jaz was asleep with a book on her chest and her iPod on. Riley started listening to his iPod and soon fell asleep.


	14. In Libya

1

**Chapter 14**

They landed about 7 hours later. After getting there luggage, they hailed two cabs and went to a hotel for the night. They got two rooms. Ian, Paul, Riley and Jaz got one room. Ben, Abigail, Shawn, and Jack took the other. Ian and Jaz got the two beds that were in the room, Riley made himself comfortable on the couch, and that left Paul with the uncomfortable chair. In the other room, Ben and Abigail shared a bed, Jack took the other, and Shawn took the couch. Since Ian didn't want anyone down in the café, they ordered pizza. Ian, Paul, Riley and Jaz sat at the table in the room going over things for tomorrow.

"What are we going to do when we get there?" Ian asked.

"Well I'm no expert but," Riley began, "sorry force of habit."

"Whatever," Jaz scoffed rolling her eyes.

"I assume we'll have to dig. There might be some booby traps or _magical _things we might have to get through," Riley explained casting a look to Jaz when he said magical, "then of course when we get near the treasure door, the ring glows and I go all powerful black eye and veining."

Ian and Paul just stared at him.

"Just kidding," Riley informed, "I don't know what will happen."

"Well the ring is suppose to glow red and a lot of power will flow through you, and you'll say some sort of spell in Latin to open the door," Jaz explained.

"He won't pass out of anything right?" Ian asked, "because I don't want everyone worried about him when they are suppose to be helping me get my treasure."

"Well it won't effect him physically or emotionally, but I don't if he will pass out," Jaz informed.

"Fine. What ever. Well we better get some sleep if we are going to start fresh in the morning," Ian commented.

That night Riley did not sleep a wink.


	15. Inside the Tomb

1_**Author's Note: Any spells you see here do not belong to me. They belong to Charmed. I also don't own anything else except the plot and Jasmine. R&R!!!**_

**Chapter 15**

The next morning, Ian's goons got 2 jeeps for them to use in the desert. Jaz drove the one jeep with Riley, Ian and Paul. Ben, Abigail, Shawn, and Jack followed behind them. They arrived at the cemetery two hours later. Riley jumped out and went to the first grave marker. It was a cross that had an encryption on it.

"I think I found it," Riley called.

"Are you sure?" Ian asked.

Riley read the encryption:

"_Earth, Water, Fire, and Wind._

_Elements of magic protect this ground._

_Protect this marker until the chosen one comes _

_and reveals your secrets."_

"What do we do now?" Ian asked.

"We have to dig to get to the tomb," Riley answered.

Jack and Shawn started digging. About an hour later, they hit something hard and the ring on Riley's hand glowed lightly. He got down in the hold and inspected the door.

"Hey Jaz come down here," Riley called.

Jaz dropped down next to Riley.

"What?" she asked.

"We need a spell here," Riley whispered.

"When you find your path is blocked all you have to do is knock," Jaz chanted.

She knocked on the door and it opened.

"Okay who wants to go down the creepy tunnel inside the tomb first?" Riley joked.

No one was laughing.

"Well go on," Ian ordered.

"I"m not going first," Riley complained.

"Wimps. I'll go first," Jaz announced.

Jaz dropped down into the dark hole.

"Come on down!" she yelled.

They all jumped down after her. Jaz already did a spell for lights so they could see where they were going. There were 3 passage ways.

"Where do we go now?" Abigail asked.

"Family being that brought us to this intersection. Lead us to the right direction," Jaz whispered.

The passage to the left glowed.

"Lets try that one," Jaz suggested pointing to the passage.

They walked down the passage. As they were, a person appeared in front of them and shot a fire ball towards them.

"Hit the deck!" Riley yelled.

The group dropped to the ground.

"Spirit of air, forest, and sea set us of this demon free. Beast of hoof, beast of shell, drive this evil back to hell," Jaz chanted.

The demon perished in a wall of flames.

"What in the hell was that?" Ian demanded.

"No idea," Jaz confirmed.

Everyone got up and dusted themselves off. They started walking down the passage again. After a while they came to a room. The walls were covered with hieroglyphics, there was a door, and a bunch of vials and boxes. While everyone examined the hieroglyphics, completely drawn by them, Jack was looking at the boxes. He lifted the on one, and a black shadow poured out of it. Everyone turned around to face it. Before anyone could do anything, Jaz froze the room. Everyone expect Riley, Jaz and the shadow stopped where they were.

"Jaz did you just freeze them?" Riley asked.

"I'll explain late. Remember that story about the shadow creature that mom told us when we were kids?" Jaz asked.

"Yeah," Riley answered.

"Remember the rhyme mom taught us to get rid of it?" Jaz asked.

"Yeah," Riley answered again.

"Say it!" Jaz yelled.

"Um... I am light. I am one to strong to fight. Return to dark where shadows dwell, you can not have this Halliwell. So go away and leave my sight and take with you this endless night," Riley chanted.

The shadow went back in side the box and everyone became unfrozen.

"Where did it go?" Ben asked.

"Back in the box," Riley informed.

He gave Ben a look that said, 'We'll talk later.'

As they moved towards the door, the ring glowed red.

"I think this is it," Riley stated.

"Are you sure?" Ian asked.

Riley took a few more steps to the door. The ring got brighter.

"Yeah I'm sure," Riley answered.

Soon, Riley felt a surge of energy go through hi. He closed his eyes and his head shot back. Ben made a move for him, but Jaz held him back.

"He needs to do this by himself," Jaz whispered.

Soon Riley's head came forward and his eyes opened. They were black. He started chanting in Latin.

"Quod perditum est, in venietur. Te implor Doamne, nu ignora accasta rugaminte! Lasa orbita sa fie vasul care-I va transporta sufletul la el! Este scris, aceasta putere este dreptul popruil meu de a conduce... Asa sa fie! Acum!" he chanted.

The door flew open. Riley felt all the energy leave him and darkness became his vision.

_**Author's Note: the latin spell I took from Buffy the Vampire Slayer. I do not own it.**_


	16. The Showdown The Truth

1

**Chapter 16**

"Riley!" Ben yelled.

Ben shot forward and caught Riley before he fell. Ben brought Riley down to the ground. Abigail and Jaz rushed forward.

"Is he okay?" Abigail asked as she and Jaz knelt beside him.

"I think so. He's still alive," Ben informed.

Ben cradled Riley in his arms. He had his one hand on Riley's cheek to keep his head from rolling side to side every time he was moved.

"Come on Riley wake up," Ben pleaded.

Ian and his goons were already looking at all the treasure. There was a lot of gold necklaces and other jewelry.

"Alright. All of you back up to the jeeps and get the bags so we can load up this treasure," Ian ordered to his goons, Ben, Abigail, and Jaz.

"We are not going any where," Jaz made known.

"Yes you are," Ian demanded.

"If you haven't noticed, my brother is hurt!" Jaz yelled, "we are not leaving until he is alright!"

Jaz now stood face to face with Ian.

"He's better off dead anyway," Ian growled.

"Just like you are," Jaz added, "your nothing but a slimy no good son of a..."

Ian slapped her across the face before she could finish. Jaz fell to the ground.

"On second thought. You are better off dead," Ian reputed.

Ian took out a gun and pointed to Jaz. Before he pulled the trigger, he was flung across the room. Jaz looked up and saw Riley standing there.

"Leave my sister alone," He ordered.

"Gladly. Besides I'd rather kill you," Ian grinned.

Riley raised his hand and flung Ian again.

"Well looks like the geek has a little secret," Ian stated sarcastically, "well I have one too."

Ian lunged at Riley and tackled him to the ground. Paul and Shawn held Ben, Abigail, and Jaz back. The three watched in horror as Ian and Riley fought each other. Ian now had Riley pinned against the wall.

"Now here's my little secret," Ian commented.

Ian leaned in close to Riley's ear and whispered, "I killed Mary-Ann and Christopher."

Riley's eyes went wide and before he could react, Ian dropped to the ground. Everyone turned and saw Jack holding a gun that pointed at Ian.


	17. The Treasure

1_**Author's Note: I don't own anything NT or Charmed. I own Jaz and the plot.**_

**Chapter 17**

"Sorry Ian," Jack mentioned, "I have my orders."

"What does that mean?" Jaz asked.

Jack pulled out a badge.

"Special Agent Jack Montgomery. I'm with the FBI," Jack informed handing the badge over to Jaz.

Paul and Shawn got ready to take Jack down, but Jack beat them to it. They were on the ground in a matter of seconds. Riley just stared down at Ian who was gripping his leg where Jack shot him. This man was the cause of all the pain him and his sister have been feeling. He wanted to end it. Riley picked up Ian's gun and pointed it to Ian.

"Riley what are you doing?" Abigail asked.

"What's it look like? I'm ending the life of a murderer," Riley made known.

"What are you talking about Riley?" Ben asked.

"He killed my mom and dad. He said so himself," Riley notified.

Jaz stared at him in disbelief. Now it all made sense. That is why the police couldn't find the driver of the car that ran into her parents. But she knew she couldn't let Riley kill Ian.

"Riley put the gun down. You don't want to do this," Jaz coxed.

"Yes I do," Riley assured himself.

"No you don't. If you do it will hang on you for the rest of your life. Just let him rot in jail," Jaz reasoned as she came next to Riley.

She put her hand over Riley's hand that was holding the gun and lowered it. Riley was shaking. He dropped the gun and grabbed his sister in a hug. Jack took Ian and headed back up. Jaz was about to suggest they leave but Riley wanted to see the treasure first. They walked in and saw the treasure. What caught their eyes was a big black book and a board with the alphabet, roman numerals, and a pointer on it. Jaz went over to the book and opened it. She read the front page,

"To our kids. Let this book help you through the troubles magic may bring you. We love you and pass this book down to each generation. Love, Mom and Dad."

Riley looked at the spirit board. It too had writing on the back. He read it:

"To our two beautiful children. May this give you the light to find the shadows. The Power of Two will see you through. Love, Mom and Dad."

They took the book and spirit board back up with them. When thy got back up, Riley sealed the door and they buried it again. They decided it was best they kept it hidden for now. They all got on the next flight home.


	18. Epilouge

1

**Chapter 18**

Well things went back to normal. Ben, Abigail, Riley, and Jaz got back to the mansion and updated the security system. They put more cameras around the property. Jaz finally went back to South Carolina to live in her parents house. She kept the book, while Riley kept the spirit board. And so ends another story. Come back soon. Thanks for the reviews.


End file.
